Goodbye?
by icee-piper
Summary: What if destiny wasn't really meant for Piper and Leo? What if destiny had other plans? What if they had given up completely? What if it was time to say goodbye?
1. part1

Title: Goodbye?

Author: icee

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

A/N: This is a fic in Piper's point of view. It follows the story of Charmed, only that Piper and Leo didn't get married and Piper ended up with Dan. Prue also died and Paige is part of the story… somehow. 

Summary: What if destiny didn't give Piper and Leo a chance? What if Piper and Leo just let go? What if they just said goodbye?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When I woke up this morning, I ended up staring at the ceiling again. I still live at the same house and things have barely changed here. Maybe a few changes here and there - and probably the endless color of blue and clouds of the summer sky painted in my ceiling. I feel that someone is beside kiss and me on the cheek but I still lie down and let my thoughts drift away.

I've been thinking about this too much. The story of my life… of my love, and all the other things it has done to me. The pain, the joy- the lessons I've learned from it. I tried to forget about it before, but maybe destiny just doesn't want me to. This is the story of my life, my love – and the angel whose wings brought me to the top…

My sisters and I are witches. It was our destiny to be one and it was because of our destiny that I met him. After everything that happened to me, I struggled to be the same person that I was before – but it was simply impossible. So, I just let myself accept the reality that I was in, and live my life to the best that it can be.

But somehow along the way, I felt that he was there all along. And I was right. He was there completely. I couldn't believe it though, I couldn't believe that he was and would be a part of my so-called destiny. I mean, come on… he's just a handyman. He was simply our handyman, you know, a guy sent to fix the house from falling apart? A house like the ones our grandmother left us. It was funny when I remember the time that we first met him. My sister Phoebe and I both had the fling for him and we constantly argued for his attention. Funny though, Phoebe finally gave up and gave him to me.

We started out as friends, we chatted and told stories, while he fixed things around the house. We had a good relationship with each other. And then, just as I was falling for him, Phoebe found out a little secret about him. A secret that would change us forever. I learned that he was more than just a handy man. That he was more than that simple guy who I'm falling in love with. I realized that he was my angel.

I got mad at him for not telling me. It hurt me so bad. I kept asking myself… _'_H_ow come Phoebe knew about this? How come it wasn't me?'_ So there. I wallowed in that heartbreaking moment and he went away for a while so I could move on. We were ready to give up from that time on. But after a few certain circumstances, he had to come back, and this time, it wasn't me who needed help. He needed my help. And it was my love that saved him.


	2. part2

When _'the Elders'_ (his bosses up there) took him away from me, I met another guy. A mortal for that matter. He was different and very outgoing. He was quite the opposite of the guy I loved so much. Then finally, I felt myself falling for him too. And then I completely forgot him. I didn't realize he'd come back again. When he saw me having another man in my life, I knew he was hurt. And I felt guilty for that. I tried to give the two of them attention, I tried to give them a place in my heart. But it broke me in two. Somewhere along the way, the truth came about and a lot of problems came up. Someone figured out that he was already dead and was killed during World War II. Someone figured out that he had a wife before he died. Someone finally knew the truth. Because of that, he left me alone, but my friend came back to love me again. 

I fell in love with him again. But _'the Powers that Be' _simply didn't let us be together. They constantly broke out hearts and our bodies always longed for each other. But they always made us cry. They always gave us sadness. Then finally, we just gave up and we simply let go. I cried for days and days, I wished for him to come back. I was so mad at _'Them'_ that I didn't care anymore. It took me a long time before I could finally move on. It hurt even more when my older sister Prue died. I hated them more because of that. Maybe if he was there, maybe Prue should still be alive by now. But then I wouldn't know Paige; I wouldn't know that I had another sister to love with all my heart. So I accepted her and she's my family. When I forgot about him already, and I finally moved on from Prue's death, someone came back to my life. And he was a different man since he left me. He accepted me now and he loved me with all his heart. Finally we got married…

I came back to my senses when one of my sisters, Paige, came into the room, followed closely by Phoebe. She's carrying my whole life and gently places this wonderful baby boy into my arms. I look at him and whisper, "I have something for you. You're my baby angel now, but I think my other angel wouldn't mind if you hear it for him instead." Phoebe sat on the side of the bed and gave me a letter and I read to my son:

_'I love you so much and you've always been there for me. I loved you as my friend, my brother, my angel and most of all, as my soul mate.  You know I couldn't measure my love for you because it was very much impossible for the world to know. You were my angel and this was probably the reason why our love became like this. Now I think about it and I realize that you love me as much as I loved you. Our love was more than anybody else could imagine and it always felt like the angels always sang to us when we were together. It's not your fault that they won't let us be together. It was probably for the best. We would've held on longer but the pain…I couldn't hold on any longer. Remember when we met? It was so funny how we started out together with Phoebe constantly trying to get your attention. Do you also remember when I realized the truth? I wasn't mad or anything. I was just confused on why I always fall in love with people who aren't exactly the one that I dreamed of. But then I realized, it was my destiny and it was me. I miss the days that we were together. I miss it so bad. I don't think have to tell you how much you changed my life because that would be impossible. Forever isn't even enough. I just wasn't you to know, I miss you and I hope you're happy wherever you are. You once told me I'm your angel, but then, you are my angel… you're the one who loved me with heaven's grace and comforted me with the clouds that made up heaven, and you were that angel whose wings brought me to the top to see how wonderful I was. I miss you my angel, and I love you with all my heart.'_

I stop reading because there was nothing more. I look at my sisters who were silently crying by my side. My husband leans over and kisses me on the cheek as I look up to him.

"You loved him so much didn't you?" he asks me tenderly.

I sigh, "Yes. He was the love of my life and my angel. He was more than I could ever have."

Quietly he asks, "Why did you marry me then? Why did you two let go?"

I look at him and answers him the truth, because there is no better gift for him to know but the truth, "You loved me when I needed it so bad… you are part of my destiny. I know he'd want me to move on with my life, and not cry for endless days. He used to tell me that I was much more alive and better off without any tears staining my face."

My husband looks at me and smiles. He kisses me again on the cheek, "Wonderful. I think the name you gave our son is beautiful. I think it's so sweet that you name him after a man you really loved, and a great, wonderful man."

I nod as I look up to him. I thank him for telling me the sweetest, most honest thing that any man could give me. "Thank you so much, Dan." And he smiled back at me.

"You're a wonderful name and I know you'd just be like your namesake. He was the love of my life and my angel, just like you are to me right now. I still love him just like before. May you grow to be like him and may you touch hearts like what he did to mine. I love you just as I love him too. Sweet dreams, Leo," I whisper to my son as he silently yawned, gripped my finger and let his eyes drift shut. *

-----------------------------------

hey peeps! that was my first ever fan fic. hope you liked it. sorry it's really short… please r & r.. =)

it's finished! hehe... 


End file.
